User talk:13th madman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stormbaron/Devil Fruits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FoolishMortalFOOL (Talk) 13:59, February 22, 2012 Limits? 1. No particle Logia DF's till there is significant evidence in the main series. 2. Taking off movie zoans, zoans that make no sense (scorpion with fire breath anyone?), and no deity DF; bc if we do, we might piss people off that we are having religon in DF's (Deities are usual connected to ways of life, aka, religon. And the deities only started bc of sengoku, and, this is from the MAIN SITE: "Although the fruit's name translates over to "Great Buddha", a "Daibutsu" more accurately refers to a statue of Buddha rather than an the actual Buddha, which fits with his golden skin color and his hair becoming bumpy as if it were solid." So, he's not actually a god, but people have made DF's bc they think he is the ACTUAL god, bc they want DF's having God power's; which is OP as we have had many looooooooooooooong arguments about. So, instead of having the saaaaaaaaaaaame debates, I took the argument and nipped it in the bud before it gets worse. Hopefully, I just took off maybe 100 DF's from the main SOF, there are over 600 DF's from the main SOF site ALONE (Don't blieve me? click on the DF category, then see how many times you have to click the 200 button to see the back of the DF list.), combined with that; you have the one's from the main series at your grasp. And their are DF ideas that people haven't done yet bc they all want similar abilites So, tell me, how much limitation is there again? Possible sugestions: Jango (yes, I know he is yours): He could have a weapon with a DF, (to be honest, time manipulation in a DF has never settled well with me (even foxy) , especially a logia. Well, you could have a para that has foxy's, bonney's and other small abilities for a time DF.) Nova: He could have a particle para like foxy, I just don't like particle logia's bc we haven't seen one unlike Pika, they might even not be allowed. When there is evidence of more then just Pika, I will get rid of the rule.(Beside's, ferno is smart, he could make a Different DF for Nova in the multiverse, he might not even bring Nova.) Guddo Rakku: He could have a dragon DF in a pet of his that FMF can make, would make for a good tag-team, granted if its actaul dragon and not a fiction fiction dragon. Roronoa Senshi: All she had to do is turn her body into an alloy to be able to shapeshift her body parts into stuff. Giovanni A Blackheart: His power sounds like a sub category for darkness manipulation to be honest. Cosmos D Blade: Same like Jango, or make to two different character's. Bianca Blade: Sounds like a limited version of Life-Force Manipulation. Koda Otoka: was made by Average Hero, who all but deleted the info on page (and as far as I know, he's not coming back), so, unless your AH, this one is null and void, unfortunatly. Bc then I can't give suggestions for. George Marley: (Another of yours), Cant give suggestions, bc there's almost no difference between that page and the character layout. Also, if everyone is using particle DF's or using one DF for their own character and one for their character's weapon's (which could be seen as 2 DF in 1), is that really being creative, 13? Its the fact that we have more particle logia's, when it is very possible they might be breaking canon, then there are actual know logia's. I will give ferno credit for making it; but it gets annoying after the first ten. Also, Im not talking about the combinations of DF's not being original, im talking about how or why people want a DF for their character and one for their personal weapon. I saw something like that on the main site; both DF's are logia in one fighter, WTF. If that is not overpowered, then I have no idea what is. Beside's popular belief that people think that restrictions hinder author's, it actuall pushes the boundries of what they can achieve by thinking outside the box. Beside's, mostly what I've seen so far; most people are starting new character's, or making variations on their original character's. Take Wyv for example, instead of giving Chris the came power's like the main site, he gave Chris a Bone DF. And I congradulate him on not just bring his stuff from the main site to over here. One, last I checked, AH said to delete his stuff. He say anything after that, then I did not know. Next; "Look at it this way; assume we brought over SOF's characters" "And it would be a waste to copy the same stuff over just because." (looks at both comments)(Thoughs: ''If those two statements don't contradict each other, then I have no Idea. You jusy contradicted yourself good sir.) The only restrictions we had on the other site; was use of canon DF's or DF's already made by another user. Those rule's are off here, bc this is a AU site. The "don't use DF's that could possible break canon" is on here like on the main site. When it is possible to have particle or "god" DF's, then those rule's will go off. So, untill then, no "unlimited, over the currnet number of ACTUAL LOGIA's or religios/OP god DF's." New ''Particle: I just don't get why people need them. They have the access to the speed of light and whatever extra attribute for them; fire, electricity. And I only said for logia's, they can be para like Foxy, haven't seen that bc everyone wants their own powerfull logia. "Gods": "Who says what and what isn't a god?", thats why 13. I don't want to step on other people's life by allowing other user the right to use a "God" DF; that might piss people off that we mock them just to have a OP god DF. Other's: ''If this stuff was your only argument, then why did ya bring up the other stuff then? Anyway, the REN DF wanted to bring in every alchemy power in one DF. I have seen every ability of what that can do and I have done research on power's of what alchemy can do. So, I suggested that the user can basically have metal manipulation, which is what most of what alchemy is. As to the one DF a fighter, I really don't see why a fighter needs to have two abilities for themselve's; that could be seen as two DF's a person, which is not allowed. Unless, that person has the Yami apparently. Which ypu are doing, by the looks of it. Hey Yosh~ Looks like I'm Blackbeard then since I don't wanna be Big Mom :P Thanks for the heads up :) Recruitment and Template Hm? You have someone to suggest to me? Sure! I'm all ears! Who do you have in mind? As for the template, i'd greatly appreciate it if you could make it for me. Don't worry about the pictures, as I already have that covered (since I have some experience with my VA and Shichibukai slideshows over on Ship.) Thanks in advance! Wyvern 0m3g4 00:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) IT IS DECIDED XD I am Yasopp and X Drake XD GO DINOSAURS XD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 11:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry 'bout that, 13th. I didn't expect that comment to get in the way of anything you would have preferred instead. :\ Anyway, I should move on, since what's done is done. As for Kai, if he's as good as you say he is, then sure! I'd love to have someone that capable working here, especially since I recall my talks with him on the chat; most of which were very pleasant. I feel I can trust Kai as a member of the Uber Commitee (or any other,) so feel free to invite him on your own if you'd like. As for the template, thanks so much! I'll get on it as soon as I can. And as for your username's color... To be honest, I have no clue how to do that. General was the one who changed my color for me. But if I do enough guess-work and searching, i'm sure I could figure it out sooner or later. If I can't though, i'll be sure to let General know that you want your name to be purple. Wyvern 0m3g4 12:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yonkou Ah, right. Hmm... Well, if I recall, you suggested the admins being Yonkou, because there were four of us. If you want it to stay that way, I wouldn't be against having some kind of vote. As for me though, I don't really see a problem with leaving ourselves with three Yonkou, except for the fact that it'd feel a bit unnatural. That'd probably make us the Sankou, or something. Anyway, i'm fine with a vote, if you're up for it. Otherwise, I don't mind keeping things the way we have it. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Uber Council I have no objections to that. If you feel the Uber Council should be expanded, then by all means, go ahead. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a question.... Since the rules didn't list this, I'm a bit confused... We're still not allowed to have any interactions with the Straw Hats, right? Alphadhbeta 08:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Thanks, cuz I was a bit stumped about the storyline. :) Alphadhbeta 10:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Scarecrow man! 13th, I thought to ask before I made it, would you mind reading this new devil fruit for me. "The '''Kami Kami no Mi (神神の実) is an extremely powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to have the power of Omnipotence, in other words making the user a God-Human (神間 Kami Ningen[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) . Kami (神) meaning “God or Deity”. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the God-God Fruit and it was ate by ___ one of the Anti-Yonkos. '''Strengths-' The first and foremost strength of this fruit is that it grants the user the power of Omnipotence or the power to create anything they wish. The strengths of the fruit are limited to the user’s own imagination and creativity. This fruit has some of the most fearsome power in the world, thus making ___ one of the most dangerous Anti-Yonkos. This fruit has shown to have a use for just about everything in any situations, if they user would wish to have fruit they can make fruit and so on. If they want a weapon for battle, they can create a weapon for battle and so on. Another strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to create their own dream body, such as if they user wishes to get thinner they can or stronger. The full strengths of this fruit haven’t been revealed yet. '''Weakness- Since this fruit does have some major weaknesses as well, the user cannot and will never be able to create a human or any living things. They seem to only create inanimate objects; however their own body is outside this weakness. The user of this fruit can bend reality to their will, but they can’t and will never bend the rule of death. So the user is not much of a god, since they are just as able to die like any other normal human from illness or injury from another. Other than these weaknesses the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits. " Now I wanted some kind of fruit that allowed the user to create whatever they pleased and think the weakness i stated would be enough to have it allowable without causing a big up roar. KAZE ''' talk 02:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Mizu Untill there is ''actuall evidence of a such DF in the mainstreamverse, then no. DF's Maybe I didn't use the right term. It's not exactly a DF with flaws, but articles that are poorly constructed, therefore making its content lose quality. Sorry for the missunderstanding. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2]] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 15:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) '''''SB Im back in school now, give me a time frame to make room for it. Meeting Lucky thing I checked my messages this morning. Are we talking about 12:00 GMT for the meeting then? New Suggestions for Our Canon Council Rules Ahoy there, Hawkins/Marco/Van Auger/Jinbe! I'm not sure if it's showing up on the wiki activity or not, but i've finally layed down some suggestions for the Canon Council rules. So if you're up for a lengthy read, then you know where to go. Hopefully, this'll tie up some loose ends rather neatly. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi there just wanted to ask about the overall rules of the site, is there a page or a blog about it and if there is can you give a link to it and also I'd like to know where the character, devil fruit, pirate crew, and other infobox templates are.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Newcomer`s Message :l Hello so I`m new to the Wiki.. Can you exactly tell me that can I continue the One Piece of my own version after Fishman Island Arc and create my own version of it? Or will this break the canon perspective of Oda? Plz Do Reply me :l Regards, The Old Me, BurningCow (talk) 09:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC)BullshitsDatManBurningCow (talk) 09:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Old wiki No offense, strange question, but the wikia changed it's format, and I like to know how to fix it. I know, it's a strange question, but you respond fast, how can I fix it? Nobody700 (talk) 02:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) This Well, I can't find the picture button, it seems it was taken. Apparently, the 'wiki' skin changed, and now I have this. Can't find the pictures button at all, so I can't show you. Nobody700 (talk) 03:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I still can't find the button. We'll I can't understand it, but the wiki skin changed either way, and I can't get to pictures to show you, and this, can't make any new character pictures for my fanfic. This doesn't just affect this one, but all the wikis I go too. It says, that my wiki page preference has changed, and too change it back, I have to do something, that I can't find. Do you have any suggestions to how to change a wiki skin? At least, it may work. Nobody700 (talk) 03:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Is this good? Nobody700 (talk) 03:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey madman, I fixed my article up, so now he has a definite, and scientifically proper, weakness to kairouseki. I'd like you to check it out again so you can remove it from that category you put me in. Also, since I am a complete noob when it comes to wiki page editing (I have the intelligence of an old granny when it comes to this) can you add in for me the box that has all the other DF in it, the one usually found at the end of the page. If you do, I would be very grateful. (http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Atomu_Atomu_No_Mi) Zyvux (talk) 00:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Subspecies on Ship Yo mad, Just had a thought about the new rule revision on Ship and felt it was better to not be publically discussed there. Does the new subspecies revision apply to mythical zoans too? User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC Magellan, Uber Committee Zoro, Devil Fruit Committee Kaku 12:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello 13th, This is maxr7, I was just wondering that since it seems like every devil fruit power possible is taken (if not then please let me know of some) can i make a new form of haki that exists just in my universe? This is what it would be like, basically this is an exceedingly rare form of haki that you can only be born with, my character has it because of his third eye. WHat this form of haki does is basically nullify devil fruit powers kind of like blackbeards power except for that you don't have to touch them. Please let me know what you think of this because i have tried making my own devil fruit and everyone keeps on saying that i cant use it since it has already been used and telling me that it will be deleted in 7 days. So please do reply back to me soon. Sincerely, Maxr7 (talk) 02:26, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for hearing me out 13th. I understand and have simply changed my characters to only using Haki that is known. Once again i thank you. Maxr7 (talk) 16:50, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruit Sea of Fools Hi 13th It's me Maxr7 again! I am now operating on the Sea Of Fools wikia. I was wondering if I could use the Gravity Gravity Fruit from the canon? It will be just in my universe (story) and if you are not the person i go to for this can you please direct me to the person who is? Also can I use the flame flame fruit and the Shadow Shadow fruit too (both from the canon). Oh, also i am asking u this because i was told we could use canon dfs if we ask first on Sea of Fools. Thanks again! Maxr7 (talk) 03:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot 13th and i'll remember to do that. Maxr7 (talk) 18:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Template Heya, I'm making a character box template thingy (the ones that use those }), except, I have no idea how to make parameters optional. As in, Say I have three parameters: }, }, and }. And let's just say my character has no bounty or epithet... So when I make the page, I exclude those parameters. Now, when I do that, what happens is, the bounty and epithet appear on the page anyway, which leaves behind this big ugly infobox that looks like this: (the parameters are still there) Any idea on how I can make those parameters optional (i.e. so that they won't appear at all if I happen to leave them blank)? If not, I guess I'll just do without templates :P Thanks in advance ~The King of Aegis 12:55, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess that works. Thanks :) ~The King of Aegis 01:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Devil Fruit I would like to know if this devil fruit would be considered overpowered before I make it. It's a Paramecia fruit that grants the user the powers of the Zodiac. (Such as Pisces, Leo, Aquarius. The American Zodiac) The user can use the powers of a zodiac character of their choosing, and create a being of light to resemble the zodiac character with the same powers. (TrueKing3000) So I can use the fruit. But I would need to change the basis. But can I still keep the characters contrusts. Or should I change it completely Water Logia? I was wondering if a water Logia fruit is allowed, since fruit users are only weak when in direct contact with water. Also, the Hie Hie no Mi and Yuki Yuki no Mi are both alternate forms of water, and using their coldness can directly manipulate it. And I'm pretty sure Law can use his powers to do some kind of "waterbending" as well. What I'm saying is, I don't see why not have a water Logia, because 1) the user still isn't gonna be in direct contact with water, and 2) other fruit users can manipulate water. Of course, even the user will be subject to the standard weaknesses when some douchebag reflects his attack and drowns him or something. ~The King of Aegis 13:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Well that was some epic logic. Still, I would've loved to see a Mizu Mizu no Mi. Too bad ~The King of Aegis 14:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) New characters New Story Hey 13th, its me Maxr7. How have you been? Sorry to bother you like this but I was wondering if it was all right for me to make a new story and new characters that don't have anything to do with my first story or characters? Please do contact me soon. Thanks, Maxr7 (talk) 20:44, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing that up for me 13th. See ya, Maxr7 (talk) 20:57, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Deleting a mistake Hey 13th just a question here how do you delete a page? If i cannot do so can you delete the page Michael D. Teach for me please? Thank You, Maxr7 (talk) 20:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm available most of today from this point onward. 13:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aniki/Whitebeard, normally i'd just leave you a message on ship but well im here so yea, anyway i need to talk to you/need you help on some times. hope we can chat sometime. i love you and hope your having awesome dreamsCaring16:) (talk) 04:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Poseidon Devil Fruit Hello, currently I am making Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits based on Greek (and maybe Egyptian) Gods. Basically, here are the powers people gain from eating one. *Increased durability and stamina *Exponentially shorter healing of wounds *The main power the god had in myths So right now I've created the Kami Kami no Mi, Model: Hades which gives the user a "Helm of Darkness" to make themselves invisible at will, but now I was wondering if a Poseidon Devil Fruit would break Devil Fruit rules. You'd have control over the ocean, definitely, but you still wouldn't be able to swim, and the water you manipulate is moving water which doesn't affect DF users. Would this be legal? ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 15:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Newbie Questions Sorry if i'm bothering you, but anyhow here goes (not how i wanted to say this, but i always forget what i'm about to say before i say it): * 13th madman? wow one of the admins here is a member of the Demonic Madhouse (and Madhouse Olympus), i hope Demon Body is treating you well, gotta be hard working under that guy. * I didn't really read all the rules, i apologize, but why is a Scorpion Zoan problematic? * Particle? i remember Foxy's Noro Noro No Mi but what is a particle Logia? if you somehow mean just any Logia? can i not have a weapon with the Leaf Leaf Fruit? (Ha Ha No Mi???)... wait Pica? i thought his was Paramecia (Wait does particle mean no element? like the Paper Paper fruit? or non-canon logia?) * Can i make my own characters fruits and fighting style? or does someone else create them here? (Nami Kenpo, Montblanc Crow, Ha Ha No Mi) * If This is fanfic and in a different world can there be a Gusoku Haki? (Armor Haki, pretty much the Busoshoku Haki, but a much higher level... someone who can use it for even 10 minutes, should have no problem using full body Busoshoku Haki for an hour) * FMF? * Main site? i'm confused, can i get a quick explanarion to this whole thing (you use acronym a lot) * I don't want a powerful Logia, that's just dumb, the idea is to be creative and use your powers to the max, an overpowered fruit is for weaklings * Bone DF, nice but... aww already taken? * Alchemy DF? well there is the Ope Ope, but that one's just innovative... gotta hand it to Oda, he's awesome (i wanna think of an innovative 1 too). and again, sorry to bother ya, didn't know where to put this. --Wannamakeawiki (talk) 16:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) It's the Chat Again Yo mad bro! Seems some users have gone on chat (namely a new one who showed up today named Soul wander and our most recent editor, Dinoboygreen) and are rather displeased with the background; npthing we haven't heard before of course. But considering this has gone on a bit too long for most of the community's taste, I was wondering if I could remove the All Blue until we could work out this background thing. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:19, June 13, 2016 (UTC) just wanted to drop by and say hi and hope your feeling better, talk to you maybe in a week or two. Uber committee Hey madman, i was wondering if i could join the uber committee please?Otakuknight 79 (talk) 14:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Regarding My Current Actions Involving Cds Yo 13th, Wyv here! Just leaving this here in case I can't catch you on Ship or Sea's chat. I believe it was yesterday or so after I brought up some issues I saw in pages on this wiki made by Cds which caught your attention, after which you left chat when you went to go and check on the pages themselves. Anyway, be in jumping the gun, hindsight or what have you, and considering I didn't have a direct source of contact with you at the time (such as through a chat,) I noticed Cds had another page with clear cases of plagiarized content from the Naruto series regarding the character of "Tobi" (AKA Obito Uchiha,) and so knowing you had already issued a final warning about this matter to him and that the next case of plagiarism would result in a ban, I took matters into my own hands and decided to ban him because of this. On a sidenote, he also has failed to credit Jak for the DF he plagiarized off of him long prior to this too, so I kept that in mind when making my decision too. Anyway, I'm leaving this here to see what your thoughts and feelings on the matter are. Was I too rash in my decision? Or did I make the right call while you were away? Also, I have had the pages he made deleted due to his banishment. And on a final note, it seems he's trying to get me to plead his case of being innocent in what happened with the Tobi page, as he claims he never saw your final warning, despite the fact he immediately responded to my post on his talk page when I explained to him why he had been banned and had his pages deleted. I am at least keeping true to my word and promising what little I could, that I'd talk to you and the rest of the PAC about this, and as I told him, I can't guarantee any of you will be lenient towards him just because he claims innocence despite some fishy behavior. Still, may as well see where this leads anyway. Hope to hear from you about this, since I'd like to put all this behind us at last and move on with our activities. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:11, December 10, 2016 (UTC) So your real name is a bunch of random numbers and letters? Caring16 (talk) 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Caring16 (talk) 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Chat with u on here later on piece aniki Rejoining Sea Of Fools Wiki. Hello madman I'm not sure if you remember me, it's PT (Pile Tornado) the idiot that got banned two years ago from Sea of Fools. I've alway regretted my repeated plagerism and after 2 year's I've matured an realised my faults. If it's possible I would like to be unblocked so that I can rejoin the wiki and restart my pirate crew. '''RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 17:50, June 6, 2017 (UTC)' 'SHIP of Fools' '''Sorry, I meant Ship of Fools. 'RinkakuKagune' '(FEEL PAIN!)' 15:11, June 7, 2017 (UTC)' can't post a comment on your blog on ship, dont get why but then again i think it's because he edited, anyway here is what it says " There seems to be a problem with your login session; this action has been canceled as a precaution against session hijacking. Go back to the previous page, reload that page and then try again. " don't get why it keeps saying that, was able to leave a comment on spikes page no trouble, anyway talk to you another time, have a great weekend, thanks for everything!.Caring16 (talk) 18:24, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello hoping u made it home safe, Concept Question? yo long time no see, i'm planning on revamping my original project but i want your opinion on a concept and wether or not it might be allowed here. there are many races and species in the one piece universe with their own unique abilities. my concept: Sorcerers an ancient race of humans with origins in the ancient kingdoms rumored to be the creators of the devil fruits, they have a unique ability to use their Haki as a source of mystical powers like psionics and magic and the innate ability to communicate with and use the voice of the world. They were once the driving force of culture in the ancient kingdom but during the war they were mostly wiped out except for a few families including the Luxor Family. Once the Luxor Family was discovered to be a sorcerer family, a buster call was ordered on their kingdom, the Khalifa Archipelago and they were banished from the holy land and almost entirely wiped out along with their kingdom. Sorcerers are an endangered breed and any existing in the modern era try to keep their lineage and powers a secret due to the fact the world government actively seeks out sorcerers with a mission to eradicate all of them from existence. Any that remain and still use their powers openly are either revolutionaries or pirates with most of them being the former. powers: Haki, Magic and Psionics, Magic/Psionics= Ability to utilize Haki as a source of conjuring, abjuration, divination and spellwork. spellcasting involves using the voice of the world's influence on the environment via encantations or objects as catalysts. (Fan theory: The reason haki can be used to hit logia users is because devil fruit powers and haki techniques come from the same source of power.) so what do you think? Can i get the greenlight? --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 20:54, January 24, 2020 (UTC)